My Sexy Boss, Natsuki (UTA PRI fanfic)
by AnnefinityLove
Summary: Tokunaga Aya is noticed for a termination. One night, after Aya finished her overtime work, she came across the vice manager, Shinomiya-san's office, and caught him doing something naughty. He then later confessed to her that He's a sex addict. Will Aya use Natsuki's dark secret to keep her job? Or Use it to be part of his naughty deeds? / Natsuki x OC one-shot.


~•~•~•~•~•~

Disclamer;

I, ANNEFINITYLOVE, DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT UTA NO PRINCE SAMA, EXCEPT THIS FANFIC'S STORYLINE AND OC. everything goes to Shining Entertainment and BROCCOLI.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Preview;

Tokunaga Aya suddenly been informed by her boastful manager, Kotobuki Reiji-san, that she'll be fired soon and only has less than a month before she'll be kicked out. She tried to seek help from the assistant manager for some leniency, but Shinomiya Natsuki-san just coldly agrees with the Manager.

One night, after Aya finished her overtime work, she came across Shinomiya-san's office, and caught him doing something naughty. He then later confessed to her that He's a sex addict.

Will Aya use Natsuki's dark secret to keep her job? Or Use it to be part of his naughty deeds?

BE WARNED;

\- Satsuki don't exist in this AU. Natsuki's personality (here) is a mixture of himself and Satsuki's.

\- This story have explicit contents (Theme/Language/Sex). If this bothers you, then stop and leave right now. You've been warned.

AnnefinityLove - 26-05-2017

~•~•~•~•~•~

My Sexy Boss, Natsuki. (UtaPri/Shinomiya Natsuki AU FanFic)

"Tokunaga-chan, you don't need to come to work after this month, okey?" Said Kotobuki Reiji-san, our manager. He slap me with his words while I'm standing in front of the copy machine in the middle of the office, where everyone can hear clearly his boastful words towards me.

I remove my hands on the machine and turn to face him, "Pa.. pardon me, Kotobuki-san?" I said quietly, trying to clarify if I heard everything right. From his back, I could see my officemates peek from their cubicles, trying to eavesdrop to our manager's show-off.

Kotobuki-san speak again with higher volume; "You're a temporary employee after all." He started, making my heart prickle. "It's hard for me too, you know" He said, putting his hands in both sides of his hips.

Trying my best to hold my tears from falling, I clear my throat before I speak back, "But, you told me if I work hard, I can be a regular employee. It's been three years, why are you telling this to me out of the blue?" I reason out, clenching the sides of my knee-length skirt while fighting the urge to cry.

Kotobuki-san harshly cross his arms and shouts, making everyone flinch; "Are you questioning me, Tokunaga Aya?! That is why I want you out of this company!" He then turn around to face my co-workers, "If anyone of you disrespect me too, you will be fired just like her! Got that?" He yelled.

Ittoki Otoya-san stand up from his seat, "Kotobuki-san, don't you think you're going overboard? Tokunaga-chan did nothing wrong." He said, backing me up.

Kuruso Syou-san followed, "Yeah! She is the quietest and the nicest person around here. I think that's too much" He said.

"Vice manager, what do you say about this?" Hijirikawa Masato-san said to the company's assistant manager, the smart, serious and the real representative of the company, Shinomiya Natsuki-san. He happens to be passing by with coffee in hand when Hijirikawa-san ask his opinion about my situation.

When I saw Shinomiya-san, I feel my hopes kicked up, top-notch. For the past three years, Shinomiya-san is very kind to me. He maybe quiet at times, but he has a childish side in him too. There are a lot of times he give me stuffs with his favorite cartoon character, Piyo-chan. Cookies, candies, pouch, anything with Piyo-chan. Also, his the only one who calls me by my first name, so I have hopes that maybe, he considers me as a friend, and will help stop my termination.

As we wait for his answer to Hirijikawa-san's question, he fixes his spectacle and avert his eyes to everyone before his deep voice echoes in the room, "If that what's Kotobuki-san think is the best, then let him do his job." He said, before walking back to his office.

Everyone was stunned, but it hurts me the most. All my hopes came crashing down after Shinomiya-san closed his office's door. Everyone falls silent, excluding Kotobuki-san who talk more louder this time, telling me I don't have any right to object anymore. He keeps talking, but I cannot understand anything he was saying as my eyes go blurry and my face grew red.

I know Shinomiya-san speaks the truth and has nothing to do with Kotobuki-san's showing-off, yet, it hurts me knowing the fact that after three years, I am the only one who sees him as a close friend. What hurt me the most is he doesn't even look bothered that I am soon being kicked out of this office.

Eight in the evening. I just finished arranging a lot of files on the office's basement after two to three hours. I took the stairs to go back up to my desk to take my bag and go home. I know by now that everyone already left the building, so that means the lights are all deemed down. I took my phone out of my blazer's pocket, planning to take some pictures of the beautiful city scape out of our office window.

I honestly like doing overtime works because of this reason.

The lights dancing in the city outside our large windows makes me feel warm and happy. I never fail to capture it with my phone everytime I got the chance. Now that I have less than a month to stay in this company, I'll cherish every chance left for me to savour this beautiful scenery.

As I walk towards the window, phone in hand ready to capture a magnificent photo of the said view, I suddenly heard some hush, deep, man groans coming from somewhere I am not sure. It make me stop from my track, sending me little chills down my spine. It continues, it sounds like the owner of the voice is in pain.

I search where the hush groans came from and it led me to Shinomiya-san's office. The lights inside his office are all off, but as I get closer to his door, the grants and huffs grew louder.

It now sound clear to me. It's not a painful groans, but a seductive, sexy, man's moans, mixed with a muffled voice of a woman. My face grew red hot. "Who might be making miracles inside Shinomiya-san's office?" I ask my self.

Curious as damn, I try to peek inside the wide open door, and saw the least most person that might came up to my mind, doing the stuff I am seing now.

With eyes shut and mouth wide open, I saw Shinomiya-san's sexiest face under the deem ligt of his office's table lamp. A long, black-haired woman doing some magic with her mouth on his 'down-there' member, as she kneels down in front of him. Shinomiya-san arches his back while he sits in his table, legs apart making room for the unknown woman's business. His eyes are firmly shut, while his lips are parted, moaning, while the girl's mouth continues to make him feel good.

Shinomiya-san's face right now is sure one hell of a smashing, must see picture you want to keep only for yourself.

My body tensed up as I stand motionless on his door when suddenly

*click*

A bright flash of white light surprise the two person inside the dark office.

What the fudge! I forget that I am still holding my phone, ready to capture a photo!

Seing Shinomiya-san's sexy face makes me tense and my finger snapped the capture button, making the bright flash surprise them both!

The black-haired woman squeal and quickly stands up, grabbing what I think is her purse, and storm out of the office, shoving me out of her way as she clean her face and neck with her hand. I drop my butt painfully on the floor, watching her disappear in the dark.

Then the light from the office was turned on. Surprised, I jump up to my feet and saw Shinomiya-san looking down on me as he fix his spectacle back to his face. I stand not above his underarm even wearing a three-inch heeled shoes, proving how giant he is compare to me. The look in his eyes makes me scared, leaving me nothing to do but run.

"IM SORRY! IM VERY SORRY!" I cried while I turn my body to start running. Before I could get my third step away from him, I felt a large hand grab my right thin arm. The said hand forcefully thug me, spinning me around back to face the tall man standing in his office door.

"Wait, Aya-san!" I heard him say.

My eyes clash with his, but this time, her orbs are not burning or making me scared anymore. Behind his clear glasses are the eyes I have never seen before.

They are ashamed, or more like pleading.

My body relaxed, making him release my arm from his light grip. He look down, avoiding my questioning stare.

"Lets talk about this. Let me explain." He quietly said. Still flushed, I nod to his request and we entered his office, sitting on the couch across each other. The room fell silent for long, before I heard him inhaled and exhaled, then he speak.

"To be honest, I have this addiction I can't control" He paused, making me look up to his shy face. He take a deep breath again, closing his eyes in the process, "I'm a sex addict."

He cover his face with his right hand, trying his best to hide his redden cheeks and nose towards me. I my self turn red-faced, seing this side of Shinomiya-san makes me feel a lot of emotions.

I sit still on my side of the couch, lost for words. Shinomiya-san may have noticed it, so he turn back to face me again, "Aya-san, I'm really sorry. I understand if it makes you feel disgust towards me." He started, I listen to him quietly as he explain hisself. "When I am pressured or stressed, I call for a professional to do those things for me. You see, I'm not dating anyone, so calling for a service girl is my only choice. It happens that I am in the middle of stress and pressure for our upcoming big project, and it urge me to find a quick break." He explains. "I'm really sorry you came across that thing. I really am sorry." He apologize once more.

Shinomiya-san really look ashamed and sorry, yet all I could think now is how hot his face looks like while in the middle of lustland. I can't erase it in my fucked up brain right now, but I should show him that it doesn't bother me at all.

"It's fine, Shinomiya-san. We're adults and its normal. Don't worry about it." I said, trying my best to sound calm, but deep inside, my brain are already scattered and my heart won't stop pounding, makinve want to headbat the walls.

Shinomiya-san sigh with releaf, shaking off the shyness in his face. He look at me and smile like a sweet kid.

It make my heart go smashing inside my chest, blowing my mind in the process, "I want to see it again" I said unintentionally, thinking about his aroused face with my mouth drooling.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. I panicked, did He hear me!?

"Did I say something?" I asked, tensed.

"You said you want to see something" he answered. NO! He's not supposed to hear that! OMG! I slapped my self, Shocking Shinomiya-san.

'But if I use the picture, I could see it again' I thought to my self.'

"Eh? Use what?" Shinomiya-san once again heard me.

Gyaah!

"No no I didn't say I'll use the photo to threaten you so I can see your sexy face all over again!!!"

I heard a loud sound of gong inside my head. Fuck. Mr.Ground please eat me!

"Gyaa!!" It's now time for me to cover my face. I could litteraly see steams erupting out of my red-hot cheeks! I'm the worst! Please let the ground eat me, now!

I hear nothing from Shinomiya-san as I go wild for what I have said. Curious, I move my fingers apart and peek between them, searching for His face.

To my surprise, my boss, the assistant manager, Shinomiya Natsuki, doesn't look like he is angry for what I have said. Instead, Shinomiya-san really looked shy again or more like, Pleased?

Yes. Shinomiya Natsuki's blushing, handsome face is shyly pleased for what I said.

"Shinomiya-san?" I call his name, trying to ask what's wrong, but he turn his back to me, "Nothing, let's just go home" he said roughly, starting to stand up from his seat.

It catches my interest. Could he be..

"Could it be that you like being threatened?" I said.

Shinomiya-san suddenly tripped on his own foot and fall flat on the floor. I ran to aid him, but when he turn around, I can see again the fragile expression of his very manly face. He blush like a red apple, and he can't look straight to me.

"Please don't say wierd things!" He retort, trying his best to avoid my gaze. He really looks fucking cute!

I can't hold back my self any longer, damn it Shinomiya-san! I really need to see that face again!

I lean my hands in his hard tummy, where I could feel the perfectly sculpted abs under his dress shirt. He tense more and look up to me as I hover on top of him, "You are not afraid to tell me you're a sex addict, yet, you feel embarrassed when I found out that you like being threatened. Is it because.." I lean down, nearing my lips to his ear, I could feel his shaking, hot breath into my neck, making me enjoy this a little bit more. I felt him stops breathing for a while when I whisper to his ear,

"That really turns you on, am I right?"

He slam shut his eyes and retort in the cutest way, "AYA-SAN!" He speaks my name, embarassed. He looks like he's gonna explode anytime.

I stand up, walk towards the door, closed and lock it, before going back, sitting on Shinomiya-san's tummy.

He couldn't do anything, or he don't even do anything? Anyhow, he just watch me as he slouch on his office carpet, still steaming, red-faced.

I maybe short in height, but having a grip to his weakness, I couldn't do anything to fight my desire to see his sexy face again.

His eyes looks like they want to cry, but his face shows different. He's sure is turned on, threatening him makes him so. It amazes me how he looks like a cute little puppy under my spell.

As I sit on top of his body, and start stroking his chest and shoulders, looking him straight in his eyes.

I came to realize that I don't look up to him as my Senpai or Special friend.

All this years, I am inlove with him. I am inlove with my boss. All this years, I am inlove with Shinomiya Natsuki.

Now I understand why it hurts so much when he doesn't stand up for me earlier. I'm not looking for a friend on him, I wanted to know if he likes me, too.

I took off his spectacle without hearing any complains from him. He give it to me willingly, while looking to my eyes with those emerald irises. His puppy eyes slowly shuts as I move closer to his face, "As long as I have the picture, You are mine." I whisper, before claiming his hot, sweet lips.

His tongue immediately fights with mine, much to my liking. He sits up straight, making his lips slightly higher with mine. It looks like I'm violating him, but it's not. He too, likes whats happening right now, but he's letting me dominate him.

I stad up, pulling him with me. Before he could straighten up, I push him, sending him laying on the couch. Shinomiya-san look very surprised, but I left no time for him to speak up. I claim his lips once again, gaining a low moan from him. I sit back on his tummy as I pull out his dress shirt from being tucked on his light brown pants. I remove my lips from his and we both exhaled, satisfied.

As I slowly unbutton his white dress shirt, I am nibbling the sweet spot on his neck. He grunts and try to hold my breasts, but I slap his hands away and continue undressing his top.

After I pull out his shirt and throw it on the floor, I scanned his nude upper body with my lustful eyes. He's face's still red and hot, with eyes beging like a child. He doesn't speak when he's turned on, and it made him look more adorable.

I feasted on his nipples, alternately licking and bitting them. Here he goes again with his signature soft grunts and moans that are making me more turned on.

He grab my left hand, intertwining our fingers. He then nimble my wrist, licking and kissing it sometimes.

I sit back up, breathing deeply as he skilfully pleased me by kissing my wrist. It's the first time I ever expirience this kind of teasing, yet my body reacts to it positively.

Shinomiya-san looks like he can't take it anymore. He sits up and carry me, putting my back to the couch so he can now hover on top of me. I was shocked and he can see it. His expression change from a puppy begging under me to the man who's all fired up.

I really turned him on, bigtime.

He huffs as he find difficulty to breath with this lust overflowing with the two of us. He brings my hands up above my head, locking them using only with his right one, "Stop teasing me. I let you dominate me, but it pisses me off" he said with a low, hush voice. His eyes are full of heat while he looks down on me. I began to feel scared again.

His body frame is too big, I couldn't move an inch. Even my hand locked up in my head can't budge.

As I feel regretful about my actions, I saw his lips smirk mockingly, "You asked for this, but now you're scared?" Shinomiya-san said, making my body shake. The smirk on his face fades when I slowly close my eyes when he start to kiss me hungrily.

My body felt electrified from head to foot as he kiss and bite my lips, diving his tongue inside it. I want to part from his powerful lips, but He won't let me. Im almost out of breath, yet he keeps our tongues fighting.

This is the best french kiss I have ever expirience in my life.

nerve wrecking, breathtaking.

I inhaled deeply after he let go of my lips, but it was cut short when I gasp as he pull up my blouse and free my breast from the cups of my bra using only his mouth. I moan as he alternately pleases my upper weak spots. I could not hold my broken voice as he electrifies me once again.

My eyes are misty, my lungs are abused. I can't breath with a lot of pleasure Shinomiya-san is giving me. I want to touch him, I want to hold into his majestic blond hair, but my hands can't feel my nerves anymore due to his tight grip on my wrists.

He do me while he orders me to scream his name. Yes, he wants me to shout his name, call out his name as my small body flies in lust with his large physique.

He do me again and again, never letting me rest, while he enjoys me calling him 'Natsuki'.

So, this is how being Shinomiya-san's 'professional girl' feels like; Soul burning. Body wrecking.

I could be one of his "girls" if this is what I get everytime. because, I am inlove with him. I fall more, deeply inlove with Shinomiya Natsuki.

The next day, I woke up with my body sourly sore. I couldn't stand up, or even move my arms to help me.

Flopped on my warm bed, all I can do is think about how mind blowing the event me and Shinomiya-san shared last night. It was all magical.

Then, a sudden realization punch me hard in the face.

I shut up, sitting on my bed forgetting how sore my body was, "How could I face him now!?" I screamed out of embarassment, tweaking the hairs in my head. I don't think I could face him anymore!

Please ground, eat me! now!

Feeling dead tired and grim, I still came to our office to work my best out of the last half the month I have left.

Luckily, since this morning, I haven't cross ways with the hot and blond nymphomaniac guy I just make out last night. Yes, I feel relieved, but I still can't stop my self to worry about where he is.

Lunchtime came, still no sight of Shinomiya-san. I stride around the office doing my work while still thinking about him. I unintentionally do stuff out of nowhere, like punching the wall or slapping my own face to make myself snap out of day dreaming. My workmates tries approach me from time to time, checking if I were okey.

Shinomiya-san's making me go all crazy.

"Hi" a familiar voice said behind me, making me choke on my lunch. I took a large gulp of tea out of my tumbler before facing the big guy standing behind me. He's so compose, starting down on me. He was wearing a white hooded shirt inside a black blazer partnered with black jeans and combat boots, making his sex appeal more steamy. His bed hair is a mess, but it looks hot on him.

"Ah.. ye.. yes? Shinomiya-san?" I stutter as I approach him. What the heck.

He look around the office, "why wont you join your friends out for lunch? You're all alone here." He said, observing the empty room we were in. I look around, too, and I honestly didn't realize everyone left for lunch.

"I.. ah.." I can't stop my heart from pounding, again. Shinomiya-san presence makes me more scatter-brained.

He fixed his spectacle and clear his throat before he speak again, "please, let's talk about last nights event some othet time. Relax." He said, walking towards his office. I was left there, dumbfounded.

Yeah I remember, he's this type of guy around the workplace, Compose and strict.

I watch his back as he disappear into his office, but I noticed he don't shut his door like he usually do everyday. Curious, I followed him and peek inside. My suspicion had been confirmed.

He's balancing his weaken body with his right hand leaning on the office table, while he huffs and hold his redden face with the left. He was embarrassed to, just like me. I couldn't hold the tingling sensation inside me as I watch the fragile Shinomiya Natsuki inside his office. I giggled, making his head snapped up to look towards my direction.

"Wha.. what are you doing?!" He said, stuttering. He walk towards his shelves and nervously grab random files of paper out of them. Smuggling, I slowly close the distance between me and his back, maniacally slide my hand to his back, down to his front, stroking his abs covered with his shirt. He hilariously tensed up to my touch, almost losing grip to the files in his hands.

"AYA-SAN!" He said, looking weak and helpless.

"If its nothing to you, why do you look so embarrass now?" I said teasingly, my hands drops in between his legs.

"Please, Aya-san! Stop!" His face looks so damn cute, it satisfies me.

"Just Aya" I said, ordering him to drop the formality while I stroke my hand above his pants.

"Aya.." he said weakly, blushing furiously while I hug him from his back.

Contented, I lightly squeeze the bulge I am holding, making him jump and grunts, "Oh, you must not drop those documents!" I teased, enjoying the show.

Heck , Shinomiya-san is so damn cute!

The rest of the week went well. Shinomiya-san acts natural like I do, even we cross each others way from time to time. No one noticed anything between us becuse we look normal like usual, but deep inside me, I am screaming and punching my self.

What kind of relationship is this? I am taking advantage of my boss' dark secret, but it doesn't feel like I am violating him. I am dragged deeper and deeper towards my growing love for him, yet neither any of us confess anything. I know I love him, but I am afraid to let him know. It also doesn't clear to me if he feels the same way.

We're making out inside his office every lunch break when no one is around, or anywhere in the office anytime we feel like it. I am starting to feel disgusted about my self, but I can't help my self to fall for Shinomiya Natsuki's charm.

My body wants him more and more as the days pass by.

Then it hits me. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if he just sees me as a convenient sex partner, considering the fact that he doesn't need to pay for sex if it was with me? I also realized that I am always the one who initiate everything, always making the first move.

I slam the cover of the copy machine, making everyone shocked. I can't help my self from sniffing as a silent cry erupts out of my lungs.

I am hurt, I'm an idiot.

I hear murmurs around, saying I might taking the termination very hard. I am glad they only think that way. I wipe away my tears as the machine finished printing the copies of document requested by Shinomiya-san. There's no time for me to cry right now, I have less than a week to fight my termination and to ask Shinomiya-san of what he thinks about me.

I hurried my way to his office, knocking three time to his door and slam the copy of papers he requested on his table. "Here's your copy of files, Shinomiya-san!" I said, a little agitated. He took the paper in his hands and scan them thoroughly, whiteout even looking at my face. "thanks" the only word he says.

I stay standing on front of his table, trying my best to speak up, but no word came out of my mouth. I was trembling, my throat and lips went dry.

"Do you need anything?" Shinomiya-san speaks again, still no eye contact with me.

I get it, he was showing his cool side again because everyone is around, but I really can't take this anymore. I lost it, I don't want this close door relationship.

I look down on my shoes as I hide my wet eyes in my bangs, hoping that Shinomiya-san won't see my hurt face. "Nothing." I finally answered, walking out of his office as fast as I can.

I ran out off the office, taking a quick glance on his face. I saw a concern look draws all over his eyes, but I shrug it off my head, quickly locking my self inside the restroom to cry the pain out.

Three days left before my kick out day, Shinomiya-san and I never talk or have sex again after the day I walk out of his office. I still do cross ways with him or do some file copying for him, but thats all, nothing goes personal with us anymore.

My co workers starts to give me word of encouragements. They noticed my declining health and energy as days pass by. Some are treating me to lunch and some are taking me out for afternoon breaks. I do my best to smile when I am around them, but everytime I am alone, working on my desk or resting in my bed, I couldn't do anything but shed silent tears.

Leaving this company makes me sad, but the thought of not seeing Shinomiya-san anymore makes me lonely and dispirited. All I want now is to talk to him, to look into his emerald eyes and rest my head in his shoulders for the rest of my stay in this office.

I peek up on my cubicle and look inside the open door of Shinomiya-san's office. I watch him as his fingers gracefully move, typing words on his computer. His tall, masculine physique and his face complimenting his gold hair is the least reason why I love him, because the bestest thing that make me love him is his childish, and sun-bright like personality sprouting within my three years stay in this company.

I want to see his face forever, I want to be part of his world for the rest of my life.

I am madly, crazily, dementedly in love with Shinomiya Natsuki.

I stand up from my seat and ran inside his office, thinking that it's now or never. Shinomiya-san look up to me with wide open eyes and slightly agape mouth. His sea-green irises darted me with so much confusion. I can feel the puzzled gaze my officemates offers behind me when I harshly enters Shinomiya-san's quarter.

"He.. hey, what's.." He stutters.

"Shinomiya-san, can we talk?!" I said, not letting him finish his words. He gulp on my sudden, high pitched voice, I also earned murmurs behind me.

I can hear them say something that maybe I'm going to ask him for some professional adviceor something.

Shinomiya-san fixes his spectacle and stand up from his desk, "Ok. It will soon be lauch break. Shall we talk outside?" He calmly answered. We walk out of the office, I saw Ottoya-san flash his thumb on me, showing a 'do your best' sign.

I'm lucky they didn't notice anything personal happening between the two of us.

As we walk silently on the pathway, looking for a place to eat, my eyes spotted a very private, yet improper place to talk with Shinomiya Natsuki-san. Without asking his opinion, I grab his arm and drag him with me across the street. He repeatedly calls my name, but I don't want to let go off him.

I push him, letting him lay flat on the white sheets above the soft bed. He gruts as his body bounce, and suddenly stopped by me caging his tall frame under my small body. I let my self sit in his tummy, while I lock his hands above his head. His emerald orbs starts too look puppy again, together with his blushing face.

This is the view I wanted to see every day and night. This is the face I wanted to treasure forever.

"Why? Aya-chan?" He weakly said, looking to my teary eyes. I let my emotions flow out of me while also trying my best to compose myself.

"Do you like me, Natsuki-san?"

Shinomiya-san's grew larger, his mouth part a little and I can see how his face turn pale. I wanted to stop asking him, I dont want to look like I am begging for his love. But, "Answer me! Do you like me to stay beside you?"

"Of course I do!" Shinomiya-san burst out, making his eyes seriously locked with mine

"Then why would you not talk to Kotobuki-san about my termination!?"

The room fell silent, I patiently wait for his answer. He avert his eye, looking nowhere my face with a sad expression.

"Sorry, Aya-chan. But it is something I want you to do yourself." He said, pricking my abused heart.

Why? Why would he say that? I'm so confused, I feel dizzy.

"Ah.. ha. Haha. I.. I see.."

Soon, I fell out of the bed, out of his top. Shinomiya-san srands up and ask a concerned question, "Aya-chan?! Are you alright?"

Before he can touch me, I fixed my self and stand up, exiting the room, leaving Shinomiya-san inside the love hotel.

I walk aimlessly across the streets, letting the light rain drench me. I am an idiot. Getting all my hopes up and exited. After all, I am just a person he was using to let out his sexual steam.

I don't care anymore, about the termination or Shinomiya-san. I just wanted to be eaten by the ground.

"Tokunaga-san!" I hear everyone say when I came to work the next morning. They ran towards me. Even Shinomiya-san is there.

"We got worried after Shinomiya-san came back yesterday without you." Kuruso Syou-san said.

"Shinomiya-san said you ran away before you two can start talking. Are you okey? Is the termination makes you bothered so much?" Nanami Haruka-san said, holding my right hand.

They are all woried about me, it makes me want to cry. I will miss all of them.

"Actually, I decided to quit a day earlier." I said, making all them look despair.

Everyone want to stop and fight for me, when a boastful voice came bragging behind the crowd, "Thats a good Idea. Being kicked out soon doesn't mean it's okey to skip work. So Irresponsible!" Kotobuki Reiji-san said, driving everyone in rage. They all stand back to him for me, but Shinomiya-san stayed quiet on where he is standing.

Kotobuki-san's word fires me up, enraging out the monster sleeping inside me.

"Move", I said, shoving everyone on my way, grabbing the collar of the good-for-nothing manager who just called me 'irresponsible'

"You" I deadly glare into this airhead man I am holding with my shaking hand, "Who do you call 'irresponsible'? I mean, just to show-off your power, you fired the most weak and quiet employee in the office?" I said, making the boastful Kotobuki-san shakes in fear. "Is that a responsible person would do?!" I yelled, pushing his back on the wall while still clenching on his collar.

I aim a punch into his face, making his eyes slam shut, "You fired me because you think I can't stand for my self?!" I hardly punch the wall near his head, making him freak out and slide down to the floor, knees wobble in fear. "Don't fucking play with me!" I screamed down to his pathetic face.

I straighten my seld and fix my hair, then suddenly a burst of cheers and claps bang around the office,

"Wow, Tokunaga-san! You're awsome!"

"Very well said, Tokunaga-san"

Everyone is clapping, praising me for finally standing up for my self. I can't help but to grew shy, scratching the back of my haid.

I saw Shinomiya-san shove them and stand in front of me. I avert my eyes, not wanting to look on his face.

"Aya-chan, I need to talk to you." I heard him say.

"I have nothing to talk with you." I said, smug.

I was about to walk away when suddenly, I am dragged on top of Shinomiya-san's right shoulder. It was so fast I didn't see anything clearly.

"Excuse us for a while." He said to our officemates. He turn his back to them and head out to the door.

"Wait! Wait! Put me down!" I retort, kicking and punching him. He doesn't listen to me, he throw me inside his car and zoom out on the road, bringing me to the love hotel where I dragged him yesterday.

After checking in, he drag me in the hand, leading me towards our room. He lock the door and carry me again, throwing me on the soft bed. I was about to protest, but he sit beside me and cage me with his arm, hugging me very tight. I was shocked, I was lost for words.

"Aya-chan, please listen." He started. "Before, I was really worried of you not standing for yourself. You and I are completely different persons, yet I could see a small resemblance between us. I waited for you to fight back and talk to Kotobuki-san." He explains, making me breathless.

I push him so he would release me, "Don't make me laugh! What will you do if I get fired because I didn't do anthing?" I counter his words, crying out in the process.

He forcefully grab me and hold me back to his arms, he wont let me escape his gasp, "I was just persuading you to speak up, I'm not going to let you be terminated for real." He said.

"But.. but.."

He hushed me, rubbing the back of my head while his warm hug calms me, "You really did great back there. You look awsome" he complimented me. "I promise I'll take care of the rest. I will not let you be terminated". He assured.

I feel my emotions flow out of me. I grab him and hug his back, crying out every inch of my being. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you this way" He apologized again, making me feel more drown with his presence.

He parted from the hug and wipe away my tears, "I won't probably meet another person like you, Aya-chan" He said, looking straight to my eyes. He then remove his spectacle and his necktie, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. I just silently watch as he undress his upper body, making my face show all sorts of red hues.

He moves in closer, cupping both of my cheeks with his large hands. His green eyes glitters under the deem light of the room. I was speachless, my heart is smashing inside ny chest.

"I always have my eyes for you. I don't want to have sex with anyone anymore, only you. Heck, I am really happy that you found out my darkest secret. If not for it, I won't be having any chance to say how I am madly inlove with you, Aya-chan."

Hearing his words make me very happy. Knowing Shinomiya Natsuki-san is inlove with me makes me want to die.

He claim my lips with his, passionately kissing, licking and biting them in the most hot and sexiest way. His kisses makes me breathless again, yet I really don't mind. If his deep kisses will be the reason of my death, I will be very happy.

After our lips part, I answer his love confession, "I love you so much, Natsuki."

It made him smile like a child, "then let's makes this formal. I am yours and you are mine. Lets date for real this time!" He declare. I nod happily, sealing the deal.

We skip work and stayed in the hotel for the whole day, making out and cuddling each other non stop.

Since then, I am proud to be Shinomiya Natsuki's fiancé. Yup you read it right, FIANCÉ. He wants us to get married as soon as possible. He said that he don't want me to get away from him anymore, and the bestest way to do is to legally tie me with him forever.

~•FIN•~


End file.
